A New Beginning
by Gundam Wing Zero
Summary: A world where Team Rocket is on the rise. As a new trainer Ash just started his journey, yet fate would have different plans for Ash. Rather than competing in the Pokémon league. He set his heart on a new goal as a Pokémon trainer. At the start of his journey he unknowing finds a Pokémon of legend and as well as Team Rocket. This event would start the seeds to his new ambition.


**PokeDex speaking.**

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I've come to get my starter Pokémon and register myself as a trainer!" exclaimed the black-haired boy with a smile of confidence. Despite him rushing towards the laboratory and arriving in his pajamas.

Professor Oak sighed as he leaned back in his chair inside his lab. He knew that he shouldn't feel bad for Ash. He was late, unlike everyone else and therefore lost his chance to get a Pokémon this year, and yet he still showed up. Professor Oak once again sighed and looked at the paperwork that the Pokémon League sent to the professors, the documents containing details about the Team Rocket recent exploits.

He wished the League sent this sooner so he could have warned his grandson and the others who received a starter. It was common knowledge that Team Rocket has become bolder due to their recent actions, but also at the same time the League could be handling the issue better; especially considering the report dictates that Team Rocket are starting to target beginner trainers more proactively.

Why would they target newbie trainers? That was the single thought that filled Professor Oak's mind. A small portion of them held anything of and real value, excluding their starter Pokémon. Very few trainers received starters that would be of any value on the black market. It's almost as if Team Rocket was using this as a distraction, but that didn't really make a whole lot of sense to Professor Oak either.

He pressed a button on the bottom of his desk, bringing up the hidden Poké Ball from the platform in the center of his lab. Then it dawned to him that this Pokémon in this Poke Ball was still wild, Ash would have a hard time taming it. With the added threat of Team Rocket, he can't let him leave with that Pokémon. He can easily catch other Pokémon in the wild and tame them far easier.

With one final sigh Professor Oak turned back to his work, Ash was just going to have to wait till he came up with a solution. The professor shook his head in disappointment at the boy. "I'm sorry, but I've already given the three starters I had away," confessed Professor Oak.

Oak was going to tell him the early bird gets the worm, but even he could tell from the boy's face it would have made him even more upset.

"So you don't have any other Pokémon you could give me?" Ash asked as he looked down in sadness and was mentally kicking himself for getting up late today.

"None that are suitable for a beginner trainer such as yourself, but come back later in a day or two I should have come up with a solution by then," Oak reassured the distraught boy.

All the sudden, a low crying noise was heard, and Ash looked around to see what it was. He noticed that in the corner of the room there was a large tank filled with water with an oddly color Vaporeon. Around the tank were several prices of scientific equipment monitoring the creature very closely.

Ash kept his distance at first, but with any young man who loved Pokémon curiosity got the best of himself, and he decided to take a look for himself.

"Vapor...eon..." it said in a rather dismal voice.

It was definitely not a normal Pokémon, perhaps a rare one, or is it sick?' Ask thought in his mind. Vaporeon's were commonly blue, not purple. Ash knew this due to all of the Vaporeon he saw on TV and books were blue.

"Professor Oak, what's wrong with that Vaporeon?" asked Ash as Oak looked over his computer screen.

Professor Oak, being a man of science and curiosity himself, never left a question unanswered, especially when asked by a young person wanting to know more about Pokémon, even if it was just about an individual Pokémon.

"That Vaporeon was a rescue from Team Rocket, it was stolen from her Trainer and then recovered by the League. She's sadly still traumatized by the events. To make matters even worse once she was recovered her former trainers family rejected her. Not wanting anything to do with the poor thing," Oak explained.

"So it was stolen and then abandoned" Ash Asked.

"In Vaporeon's own world yes," Oak answered.

"Why would the family do that?" Ash Asked again.

"I really can't answer that, due to I really don't know the full story. The League didn't want it due to its inability to listen to anyone, or even socialized with other Pokémon. It was given to me by the League due to its unique genetics for a current study. All it does all day is sit in that tank." Oak explained, leaving some parts out, as he didn't want to explain to a 10-year-old kid that Vaporeon's Trainer was killed by Team Rocket and most likely it was a reminder to the family of their deceased daughter.

"It's being studied because of its purple color, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Pokémon with an unnatural color are known as shinies. They also once captured sparkle once they are released from their Poké Ball hence why they are called shines. They are extremely rare in the wild, slightly more common in Pokémon that are bred by trainers and breeders. They're worth a lot of money on the market and prized by collectors." Oak explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. So that's why Team Rocket stole her"? Ash assumed from what Oak mentioned.

"Yes once she is better, she will hopefully go to a trainer who will love her and raise her properly if she was just a normal Pokémon. That may be impossible due to her... unique coloring," After Oak answered Ash, the boy decided to approach the tank.

"Can I pet her?" Ash asked in anticipation.

"You can try but each of the others that came before you just got splashed and one even got a water gun to the face. You can't say I didn't warn you." Oak warned Ash.

The young boy approached the tank and she just stared at Ash with her sharpened eyes, it was a look that made you wonder if Vaporeon could stare into Ash's soul. Ash reached into the tank and patted the Pokémon's head.

The Vaporeon made a low cry in response. Ash continued petting the Pokémon's head, and she began to wag her tail happily. Then she partially got out of the tank and started to lick Ash's cheek with her warm tongue.

"...She's been here for 2 weeks and no one here was able to get her to react like this," Exclaimed Oak who was astonished. After Oak got up from his desk Vaporeon jumped out of the tank.

"You don't suppose I could take her as my starter?" Ash asked, continuing to give Vaporeon affection.

Oak never liked being the bad guy, but he couldn't give an inexperienced trainer an experience Pokémon that was very rare and valuable. It would be looked at being unfair to the others. He could tell they started to bond just how freshly minted trainers and starter Pokémon tend to do. Then an idea popped into Oaks mind.

"I can't give you Vaporeon, but I can lend her to you so you can catch your first couple of Pokémon in route one. I know you would like to make it to Viridian City as fast as you can to try to beat the others, but in the end it doesn't matter if you're the last one who started out. Just take your own pace with your journey and take your time to see places, you're only young once. If you're able to impress me I may give you Vaporeon." Oak reasoned with the boy. It may not have been an ideal solution to the problems on hand, but it works.

"That would be amazing," Ash shouted. Oak was a little shocked, from what he heard from Gary, he thought Ash would have complained about the little speech he gave him. Even Vaporeon was happy.

"Is there anything I need to know how to use Vaporeon correctly?" Ash asked with a Vaporeon running around him jumping up and down happily.

Oak wanted to prove Gary wrong, so he decided to try something that most young people don't like doing and that was reading books. He grabbed an old book off the self that was about using water types for competitive battling and opened up the section on Vaporeon. Some of it was dated, but still worked in competitive batting of today and more enough for newly minted players like Ash.

After about a couple hours with Ash reading the section and with Oak answering Ash's questions along with telling him past experiences when he was a trainer. Gary was proven very wrong and afterwards he decided to send Ash home so he could get changed.

He had to get something into his stomach. Vaporeon was jumping around like a young Eevee, he concluded that it really wants to battle or ablest out of his lab.

Oak wanted Ash to be successful in his expedition to Route 1 and back. So he decides to gather a pile of stuff to increase the chances of success. So many companies send him samples of Pokémon products that were just collecting dust at the lab. It could be looked at as a crime from them just to go to waste. He gathers some Heal Galls, Great Balls, and a Dusk Ball along with some random healing items in a pile.

He decided just to set up a temporary account with an older model white PokeDex. Dated it was, but it will suffice for Ash's trip around route one. Next he had to find Vaporeon's Luxury Ball which due to all of the clutter within the lab was proving to be a pain in the ass.

An hour has passed since Ash left, he arrived at the lab now more suitably dressed with his backpack on his back seemingly eager for his task.

"Ash good to see you're on time" Oak yelled across from the lab. Oak guided Ash over to the table where he gathered the items for Ash's trek in Route 1.

"Here Vaporeon's Poké Ball said Oak" handing Ash the ball. Ash was a little shocked at the pile of stuff he was being given to begin his journey.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Ash questioned in curiosity and shock.

"Not at all you're getting the short end of the stick, being forced to go out and get your own starter Pokémon. This is just to make your challenge a little easier," Oak answered back.

"Here your PokeDex it's an older model, it's only temporary. You'll get a newer model once you catch your first couple of Pokémon. Why don't you scan Vaporeon's Pokeball."

Ash did just that.

**Vaporeon**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Water Absorb**

**The Bubble Jet Pokémon**

**An evolved form of Eevee, Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's.**

**Battle level: 56**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Baby-Doll Eyes, Sand Attack, Growth, Water Gun, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Acid Armor, Haze, Muddy Water, Last Resort, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Shadow Ball, Protect, Iron Tail, Endure, Return, Surf, Waterfall, Scald, Growth (Egg move).**

"Wow that's impressive," Ash states looking at the PokeDex. There was no doubt in Ash's mind Vaporeon was strong, even if it was missing some moves that the book mentioned earlier.

Oak walked over to the map of Route 1 and pointed towards two locations on the map.

"There are two league campsites with one located in the center of the east side and one on the west side. You should go and be able to make it to the one on the eastern side by night, and then the next day you should be able to make it to the other one then back in Pallet Town. So you would be traveling in a triangle, and you should encounter a fair variety of Pokémon to catch."

"Professor I never heard of there being any Campsites," Ash mentioned.

"That's because they are less than a month old and they aren't really campsites per say. They're more like mini-Pokémon centers in temporary buildings. Each one holding a state of an art self-healing machine and each guarded by an officer. They were constructed by the League as a deterrent for Team Rocket and safe haven for trainers." Oak answered back.

"Do they work and it sounds a lot better than camping" Ash replied all while packing up the stuff Oak gave him.

"Hard to say, but they cost Kanto a lot of tax money and continue to do so. They're underused by most trainers due to their location in more remote areas. I would recommend using them whenever you come across them. For right now taking a trip around Route 1 and catching your Pokémon is more than enough for your trip" Oak said while guiding Ash to the door.

"Before you go try to get a Pokémon that can protect you. I have some simple advice to give you. The world out there is a dangerous place, so please do be careful. I guess I'll see within two to three days, I'll wish you the best of luck" Oak advised in a more serious tone.

"I'll see you, professor." Ash says before exiting the lab and giving Oak a wave as he left the facility.

As Oak watched Ash leave, his mind was filled with thoughts about the reaction when he asked what his thoughts on the two officers guarding the new miniature Pokémon Centers. One was way too young and rebellious, while the other was just plain bat shit crazy. Ash was going to have to deal with strange people during his journey, time to break him in what to expect. The League always put the pragmatic ones in remote locations.

Meanwhile with Ash making his way out of Pallet Town, he decided to release Vaporeon for some fresh air who enjoyed being about outside the lab. Right out of Pallet Town Ash encountered a Pidgey.

"Woah, it's a Pidgey!" Ash yelled in excitement. Ash pulled out the older model Pokedex giving the Pidgey a quick scan.

**Pidgey**

**Is a Normal/Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills.**

"This is great. It's our lucky day. Vaporeon, go get it." Ash commanded, pointing towards the Pidgey, only for Vaporeon to give Ash a confused look.

"Oh, right, I have to choose an attack. Ummm... use Water Gun." Ash laughed sheepishly, before commanding his partner to attack. The Vaporeon did just as commanded, but to Ash's dismay, the Pidgey was nowhere in sight after the failed water-type attack was launched.

"Oh Well," Ash looked at where the Pidgey was standing, then Oak's advice echoed in Ash's mind with finding a Pokémon that can protect him. In his mind, the Pidgey wasn't going to cut it, he needed something better.

He was making way through Route 1 as he saw some Rattata in the wooded area, yet even that wouldn't be sufficient enough to protect Ash adequately.

Nevertheless, Ash gave it a scan with the PokeDex.

**Rattata**

**It eats anything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.**

"I guess that explains why they're so common to find," Ash spoke to himself as he looked over the PokeDex.

A Raticate pops up in front of his path.

"That's a bit better, at least it's stronger than a Rattata" Ash spoke to himself. Still not keen on the idea of that Pokemon being his starter, but beggars can't be choosers.

Ash scanned the Raticate.

**Raticate**

**It gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them.**

Just like the Pidgey, It fled off to who knows where...

"Maybe you could have turned it down a bit. I really need to catch something" Ash complained to Vaporeon. Ash was clearly frustrated by his struggle to catch something, to which Vaporeon puffed up her chest.

"Alright you strong, very strong," Ash sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Vaporeon was acting like a happy Eevee out in the wild.

Suddenly, a Spearow appeared. Just when Ash was about to command Vaporeon to shoot it's Water Gun, again it was a repeat of what happened before. Before the Pokedex could give any real information, Spearow was gone.

**Spearow**

**It eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.**

"I was going to say use Ice Beam," Ash told his Pokémon in an annoyed manner. It only got worse for Ash and Vaporeon.

"They just keep coming and coming, that's like the tenth one,"

Ash complained after Vaporeon shot another one out of the sky heading straight for him. He decided he was going to pass on a Spearow, there was a reason why they called them bird brains.

'How many more is Vaporeon going to have to shoot from the sky for them to get the idea just to bug off' was Ash's current thought.

After dealing with the Spearow issue, Ash and Vaporeon decided to make their way over to a tree for some lunch. That was when he was approached by a man wearing a typical Poké-Mart uniform.

"Hi!... I work at the Poké-Mart. It's a convenient shop for Pokémon products, so please visit us in Viridian City! I know, I'll give you a sample. Here you go!" the man chirped in a fake smile handing Ash a Potion.

Ash got a creepy vibe from the man. Not due to his appearance or anything, just from how... rehearsed and repetitive the man's words were. Regardless, another Potion was nice to have around if it was ever needed.

"By the way that's a rare Pokémon you got there," the man mentioned; while smirking as he walked on away from them. The employee seemingly disappeared after he walked further away on the route.

That creeped out Ash even more. With Ash distracted a few rambunctious Mankey managed to steal their lunch during the interaction. It was a given that the trainer and his Vaporeon were far from happy. A couple of water attacks later, resulted in some decimated trees and a few Mankey that were never going to become Primeape. Their lunch was still unfortunately gone.

At least he had something left in his bag for both him and Vaporeon, it wasn't much; but it was something. A small bag of locally made cookies and Vaporeon ate most of them. She was the one who's doing most of the work, it was only fair.

Ash knew he was screwed without her. He should have packed more food, which was one of the thoughts he had in his mind, that Issue would be solved once he reached one of the campsites.

Meanwhile the supposed man from the Pokemart was talking and screaming into a walkie talkie. "I'm telling you Jerry there's a boy with a shiny Vaporeon. He looks like one those special ed kids,it will be an easy taking" The man prattled.

"I don't know man you gotta be smoking something. First kid you gave a potion too you said the kid had an expensive convertible car and gang of cheerleaders following in a minivan. After you tell me that shit I don't know what to believe!" Jerry argued back.

"Fine, I'll go after him myself!" the man yelled over the walkie talkie.

"Tim we don't need your cover blown, I'll send Fearow to deal with the kid. What transponder does the kid have?" Jerry asked.

"Number 4" Tim answered back.

Ash thought Vaporeon solved the Spearow annoyance, but there was a Fearow was seen coming straight for him.

"Vaporeon use Ice Beam" Ash commanded.

Once the beam hit Fearow was frozen solid and crashed to the ground. Ash was a tad bit shocked.

"Wow that didn't take much," he spoke to himself while tossing a Great Ball at the crashed bird.

The ball just bounced off the bird, Ash was irritated to say the least. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew that Pokémon belonged to someone else and it had to be sent after him right?

"What should we do?" Ash asked himself.

Vaporeon looked at Ash and ran in the woods, the same direction that the Fearow came from. After Ash caught up to Vaporeon. She was hiding in the bushes waiting for him. He decided to hide in the bush next to her just to play it safe.

As they were hiding Ash spotted something that he didn't expect to see and that was 3 Team Rocket grunts with two trailer cages. One filled with Oddish and another being a lone pink Pokemon that he never saw before in his textbooks. It didn't look in that great of shape.

"Where the fuck is Fearow, it's just a dumb kid. He should have been back already with the kid". One grunt frustratingly spoke.

"I'm telling you Tim lost it" Another one yelled out.

"We're all losing it, this assignment sucks. We got nothing of value and we didn't steal any trainer's Pokémon. We failed part of the mission Jerry, you know the Boss isn't going to like this," Another grunt spoke.

"Don't worry Joe, we'll place all the blame Tim," Jerry replied back.

"Isn't that kind of wrong, what happens if those call-outs were true?" Joe Asked.

"A young kid with an expansive car and a ton of girls, then a kid with a rare shiny Pokémon? That's far from possible this far in the sticks," Jerry spoke.

"You know two of the call-outs were normal, we were supposed to steal their Pokémon regardless right?" The third grunt questioned the other two.

"Kevin after hearing Tim's first call out, he's full of bullshit," Jerry stated irritably.

"I suppose, " Kevin replied back when looking at the cage with the pink Pokémon.

"Kevin I know you keep looking at that pink flying piece of shit, that took you forever to put in that cage. It's worthless, it's just some random psychic Pokémon from another region. You shot it down with your crappy Arcanine, he doesn't even know Flamethrower. You suppose to train that thing and then give it a fucking Fire Stone." Jerry snapped back.

"Guys I'm telling you I think this thing may be something of value and we need the extra fire power for this job. it's just was a dumb pup anyway, I'll get a better one once this is over" Kevin retorted while playing nimbly with his Poke Balls.

"Can you guys just shut the fuck up. Even if the flying pink fuck is something special, we'll still just blame everything on Tim! We'll move out in a day!" Joe yelled out to his idiotic teammates.

With Ash hiding in the bushes, he didn't know what to think at first. They're members of the infamous Team Rocket he heard about on the news. He was scared and who wouldn't be due to their recent exploits. What really scared him the most they were tracking him and this only added to the fear. He was unsure if he should be grateful for the Team Rocket Member and the rest of his team for not taking him seriously, even though they did send a Pokémon after him.

That was when he looked at Vaporeon and noticed it's aggressive stare at the Team Rocket members. A stare like it was getting ready to attack. Then Ash remembered what Professor Oak told him about Vaporeon how its Trainer was killed.

'She wants revenge,' Ash thought. This also could end rather badly for them regardless if they take action here or not.

Ash always wanted to be a Pokémon Master, but now he has no clue how one does become one? What does it really mean? He always wanted to go on a Pokémon journey and become a trainer, that part didn't change. He really wants to do something meaningful to positively impact others. Defeating these three rocket members would fall under that right? If they aren't stopped now, they could cause harm to others.

'Can she even do it?' Ash though whipping out his Pokedex? There are five Pokemon with the grunts.

**Machamp**

**Finale evolved form of Machop, It uses its four powerful arms to pin the limbs of its foe, then throws the victim over the horizon.**

**Weezing**

**An evolved form of Koffing, It lives and grows by absorbing dust, germs, and poison gases that are contained in toxic waste and garbage.**

**Arcanine**

**An evolved form of Growlithe, it's known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power.**

**Golbat**

**An evolved form of Zubat, It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood****.**

**Grimer**

**Appears in filthy areas. Thrives by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories.**

The PokeDex helped Ash a little bit, the descriptions didn't help much, but it was better than nothing. The most useful bit of information came from the pictures in the PokeDex, which looked far healthier than their Team Rocket counterparts.

The Arcanine looked slightly malnourished, the Golbat wings looked abnormally small, and the Weezing's shape looked rather... deformed, the only two that looked somewhat normal were the Grimer and Machamp.

'If I'm right, the Machamp will be the hardest to take out of the five' thought Ash.

Ash was semi-confident that he could pull this off, even more so that if he did this, he would be doing something good. Yet, it's best to ask Vaporeon if she thinks she can handle this.

"Do you think you can handle them Vaporeon?" Ash asked, to which Vaporeon gave a nod in response.

"Guys Transponder 4 is here" Joe yelled out in surprise looking at his tablet.

"Fearow isn't back yet, that means the kid is here" Jerry called out towards his co-workers.

Ash knew now was the time to act..

"Vaporeon use Blizzard on the whole group without hitting the cages"! Ash shouted with a fierce intensity.

The Blizzard devastated the Arcanine, Golbat, and the Grimer, knocking them out of the battle instantly, along with some of Team Rocket's equipment.

The Weezing avoided the attack but hit a tree while doing so. The Machamp took the hit yet looked like he was relatively unharmed, still capable of battle, just as Ash assumed.

"Son of a bitch! Machamp, Karate Chop that little fucker". Jerry shouted, pointing towards the direction of the attack.

"Tim wasn't lying; we each could have gotten ourselves a woman or two," Joe said, recalling Grimer and Golbat. The Machamp charged Vaporeon and Ash, fully prepared for a fight.

"Shut up, Joe!" Jerry snapped at Joe angrily

.

"Vaporeon Use Water Gun on Machamp!" Ash commanded. The Bubble Jet Pokémon leapt up in the air and shot a quick burst of water at the multiarmed opponent. Machamp dodged the blast with unusual grace, continuing on his charge, closing the distance between him and his opponents.

"My Machamp is first-rate kid, I'm going to show why you shouldn't mess with Team Rocket!"

Ash knew he had to do something and fast. "Vaporeon use Quick Attack on one of Machamp's Leg!" Ash shouted panickedly.

Vaporeon kept it's cool and quickly dashed forward, dust kicking up from the move, her movements were hard to follow due to the speed she was running at. As Vaporeon made contact with the leg of Machamp a loud crack was heard, indicating that it broke the leg of its opponent. Machamp yelped and quickly fell to the ground in pain.

"Fuck!" Jerry screamed in frustration and fear.

"Weezing use Sludge on that bratty kid" Kevin commanded in an agitated tone to his fully evolved poison-type Pokémon to attack the distracted kid. Weezing started sucking it's breath in and a couple moments after shot a wad of sickly purple toxins at the young boy and his Vaporeon.

'That's not good' Ash thought when he saw the attack coming for him out of nowhere.

Vaporeon used the speed from Quick Attack to jump in front of Ash, her tail shined a metallic blue color. With a quick swing of the tail Vaporeon completely blocked the poisonous attack that was meant to hit Ash.

'That must have been Iron Tail' Ash thought, slightly disappointed in himself for making a mistake with neglecting the Weezing and focusing solely on the Machamp.

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump on the Weezing fast!" Ash quickly commanded, despite being in a disappointed state. Vaporeon quickly turned towards Weezing and shot a torrential blast of high pressure water from its mouth, knocking out the Poison Gas Pokémon in one hit.

Even if the Machamp wasn't a significant threat with its broken leg, it was still admirably trying to get up from the ground. It was a threat regardless of its personal state. Also Team Rocket attempted to attack him for some reason, so it's fair game in Ash mind.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun on all four of them!" Ash yelled.

The rapidly shot Water Gun did knock out the 3 grunts and their last remaining Pokémon.

Despite winning his first battle Ash wasn't as excited as he imagined. At the time it wasn't quite what he expected, but in the end a win is a win. Ash knew in the end if it wasn't for Vaporeon it could have been far worse for himself and others as well if they have run into the same group.

Ash made his way around the unconscious Team Rocket members stopping in front of the cage with the Oddish, each one of them holding a look of fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you guys," Ashe gently spoke, trying to comfort the fidgeting Pokemon.

Thankfully the cage wasn't locked very well, there wasn't really a need for a complex lock due to its contents. The Oddishs sat in the cage for a few moments, shortly after that they dashed into the forest for safety. He didn't even have the chance to ask if one of them wanted to be his Pokémon or scan it with the PokeDex.

"Oh well, at least a thank you would have been nice" Ash sighed talking to himself.

When he looked at the other cage next to him with the Pink Pokémon, he had no clue what it even was. It didn't look that good. It was bleeding and had burn marks on its skin. It was in bad condition, but it was still alive.

"Meeeeww," it cried out. Despite him opening the cage, it still just lied there.

'It's hurt... bad. I don't think I have anything that could heal this guy... do I?' Ash thought to himself, rummaging through his bag to hopefully find something.

Ash's face lit up as he found the Heal Balls Professor Oak gave him, he'd have to thank Oak for all the special treatment when he gets back.

He grabbed a Heal Ball and tossed it at the Pokémon, it didn't even struggle to try and get out. It may not have been how he imagined how he'd catch his first Pokémon, it was a little odd to say the least. If it didn't want to become his Pokémon, he could always release it.

It didn't hurt to scan it with the PokeDex; it would probably be the best option, considering he had no clue what it was. So he decided to scan it while the Heal Ball does it work.

**Mew**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Synchronize**

**So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide.**

**Battle level: 10**

**Moves: Confusion, Mimic, Pound**

'The PokeDex didn't say much about it, guess it is a really rare one. Although we can definitely say it isn't a mirage,' Ash chuckled a bit to himself.

Ash knew he was forgetting something and that something was the unconscious Team Rocket members who attacked him unjustly. Vaporeon was staring at them ready to fire an attack at them if they woke up. Ash decided to do what the Officer Jennys' do in the movies once they knock out the bad guys, take their Pokemon and tie them up.

In the process of tying them up with some rope they had lying around, he gets the bright idea to put them in the cage where the Pokémon were previously held. With Vaporeon's help he managed to do this, although Vaporeon was a little rougher than he anticipated, Ash was pretty sure he could hear a few snapping sounds during the whole process.

The Heal Ball made a beeping sound with a small flashing light accompanying the sound. The ball must have finished healing the mysterious Pokémon, in a timely fashion. As Vaporeon could use some rest anyway. So he decided to return Vaporeon to it's Poké Ball.

He threw the ball out in front of him, causing the Heal Ball to split open and white energy to burst out, while the Heal Ball returned to his hand.

The white energy started to take shape and in front of Ash's eyes, the Heal Ball's former occupant stood, no... floated in front of Ash in all its glory. The creature seems to be a pink feline-like Pokémon with bright, intelligent, blue eyes, a large head, large feet, and a long thin tail. The little cat looked back at him with a child-like curiosity, its tail swishing around behind it before it tilted its head and mewed softly.

"Mew?"

Ash stood there, staring blankly at his new Pokémon, not really sure what to make of it. He was convinced that if any of the girls he knew in Pallet Town were here, they would start talking about how cute it looked, and this and that, but he wasn't really sure what to make of it at all.

The PokeDex didn't even have a photo of it, and it looked completely different once healed up. Ash was of course brought out of his thoughts by his new Pokémon which was now only a few inches in front of his face causing him to jump back. In his surprise to fall backwards hurting himself in the process.

He looked up to see his Pokémon giggling above him, clearly amused at his pain. Ash glared back at his Pokémon for a few minutes before he realized that he would be laughing at himself right now and started laughing along with his new Pokémon.

'Alright, so how do I ask if this thing wants to be my Pokémon? Would it even say yes if I asked?' Ash thought to himself. Only for him to be surprised to see the Pokémon bobbing its head up and down.

'What the- Did that Pokémon read my mind or something?' Ash thought to himself. To which the Pokémon nodded again with a glint in it's eye.

Ash could only stare at the Pokémon who was currently demonstrating rather peculiar abilities. Never one has the boy heard of Pokémon that was able to read minds. The Pokémon tilted her head, a confused look on its face as if nothing odd is happening, while Ash stared at it with his own confusion.

"Well, uh... since I'm going to be your trainer now, would you like a nickname?" Ash asked his new Pokémon as he got back to his feet, staring in a bit of wonderment at his new Pokémon

.

His Pokémon stared at him blankly for a second before simply saying.

"Mew." Shaking its head negatively.

"Oh... ok, I guess it will just be Mew then," Ash said as he continued to look at his Pokémon, wondering somewhat absent-mindedly how it could float.

"Mew," Mew exclaimed and nodded her head, slightly amused at her new Trainer.

"Well, Mew I think it's about time we start our journey, that is if you want to come with me?" Ash asked nervously, despite looking at Mew with a hopeful gaze.

"Mew mew mew meeeeww meew," Mew mewed eagerly as she floated down to sit on one of Ash's shoulders.

"Uh, I'll take that as a yes," Ash said not really understanding what Mew said but he figured for its cheerful tone that it must have decided to come with him.

Ash would have started making his way to the Campsite in the west for food and to notify the authorities, but even he would like to know how they were able to track him. How did they know about him. He saw a box of potions and piles of the transponders.

It didn't take a Pokémon Professor to put two together, it was the man that crept him out a little while ago, the suspicious looking guy that gave him a potion.

'Worked for the Poké-Mart, huh? As if,' Ash though in his mind as he made his way back to Pallet Town.

_**Meanwhile at Pallet Town at Professors Oak Lab**_

Oak gained a happy expression, his computer alerting him to an important notification. It was a notification stating that Ash managed to catch his very own starter Pokémon.

Oak opened the notification, fully expecting to find a relatively weak Pokémon, as most Pokémon are relatively weak and common especially in the area Ash is currently around. To his utter disbelief, it was not what he was expecting as all.

"That can't be!" Oak exclaimed in shock, stunned by what he was seeing on his laptop screen. His previously white lab coat now stained with the coffee that was once held in his mug.

The good professor knew that this was going to be quite a hectic day. He looked down at his stained lab coat; sighing in happiness and tiredness.

"I gotta get my camera ready, today will definitely be spectacular!"

* * *

**This is my first Pokémon story, be easy on me if I make a mistake or two. Tell me what you do like or don't like review wise. Feel free to leave a suggestion or two. I think there's bit of a common sense issue with the story, but at the same can be said about the series as well. The Soldier of No Sorrow help me out a far amount when it came to refinement, grammar and areas that were missing a little something. I hope you enjoy this story. Input is much appreciated. Hopefully chapter 2 will be coming out soon. **

**Now if you want to talk to me about my story on discord here's the discord link you can reach me at. Keep in mind I share this servers with others, be mindful and respectful of others. Its mostly DxD and RWBY;but don't worry we do talk about Pokemon as well. **

**discord. gg/ GR7edgb**


End file.
